Perte de Mémoire
by Lie-of-Yami
Summary: Alala c'est l'agitation sur la grande place de Sindoria ! Le Roi s'y déplace lui-même, pour y trouver un jeune homme qu'il connait bien … Mais celui-ci semble l'avoir oublié ! /Yaoi (HommexHomme) lemon/
1. Prologue

Titre : Perte de Mémoire  
Auteure : Lie-of-Yami  
Pairing : Sinbad x Judal  
Manga : Magi  
Genre : Yaoi / Romance / Humour  
Résumer : Alala c'est l'agitation sur la grande place de Sindoria ! Le Roi s'y déplace lui-même, pour y trouver un jeune homme qu'il connait bien … Mais celui-ci semble l'avoir oublié !  
Statut : Prologue

•••

« Mais il se fou de moi, il se fou de moi … » tentait de se convaincre le grand roi de Sindoria. Ah, mais que dis-je ? Revenons un peu en arrière pour comprendre.

Alors que Jaffar était encore entrain de faire la moral à Sinbad sur le fait qu'il ne prenne pas ses responsabilitées au sérieux, l'agitation du peuple sur la grande place attira leur attention. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on entendait des cris, des coups et tout ce que se rapporte à une bagarre. Mais lorsqu'en regardant par la fenêtre notre roi reconnu le Magi des Ténèbres, il se précipita au dehors. Mais ce qu'il y vit fut bien différent de ce qu'il pensait y trouver …

Oui parce que, sur la grande place du royaume se trouvait effectivement le faiseur de roi des ténèbres mais … Légèrement différent on va dire …. Il semblait impuissant face aux villageois qui l'avait reconnu ainsi qu'a l'armée de protection qui essayaient de l'attaquer. Mais Judal avait l'air de ne pouvoir se défendre qu'avec un borg. Il avait une mine effrayée et apparement ne comprennait rien à la situation.

Sinbad, encore un peu destabilisé par cette vue, fit partir la populace et resta seul avec Judal et Jaffar. Il redoutait un plan du Magi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Judal ?  
-Judal … ? Est-ce mon prénom ? »

Alors là, le Roi des Sept Mers tomba des nus. Judal se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ?

« Arrête de jouer avec moi, Judal ! » asséna-t-il.

Effrayer, le Magi se recula un peu sans pourtant savoir quoi faire. Il décida donc d'expliquer sa situation.

« Je ne joue pas … Je ne sais pas qui je suis … Je me suis réveillé il y a quelque jour en n'ayant plus aucun souvenir …  
-Sin, tu crois vraiment qu'on puisse lui faire confiance ? Glissa Jaffar.  
-Je n'en sais rien mais …. Regarde le . »

C'est vrai que Judal était triste à voir … Ses vêtements étaient dans un sale état et il ne semblait pas avoir manger depuis une semaine. Sans parler du fait qu'il était blessé à la jambe gauche. Etrangement, Sinbad se laissant convaincre et s'approcha doucement de Judal qui commença à trembler.

« Décidement, tu n'es plus du tout le même, lui dit-il en se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
-Sin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je ne peux tout de même pas le laisser sur la place du Royaume ! Puis s'il dit vrai … Il va falloir le garder a l'œil, l'organisation doit-être à sa recherche. »

Jaffar soupira mais se rendit à l'évidence : Sinbad emmenera Judal au palais de toute façon. Celui-ci eu le reflèxe de se blottir contre Sinbad, se sentant enfin en sécuritée. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa porter jusqu'au palais du conquérant de donjon.

•••

Alors ? Comment c'est ?

Lie : Pourri !  
Yami : Maiiis TwT  
Lie : Nan mais sérieux, un prologue, s'torchon ? -_-  
Yami : Oui d'accord, il ne fait même pas 500 mots mais je nulle en prologue ! Le Chapitre 1 sera beaucoup mieux !  
Judal : Je peux savoir pour je passe pour le uke sans défense là ? ==## *aura noire*  
Yami : Euh, je vais p'têtre me casser moi ^-^''' Ciaooooo ! *part en courant comme une dératée*  
Judal : REVIENS LA ! *la poursuit*  
Aladdin : Allez, une review pour soutenir Yami-san !

Chous ~


	2. Je natte, tu maquilles, nous habillons

Statut : Chapitre 1  
Titre : Je natte, tu maquilles, nous habillons …

•••

Sinbad faisait les cents pas dans la salle de réunion, avec les huit généraux tous aussi embêtés. En effet, Judal semblait vraiment avoir perdu la mémoire, mais ses pouvoirs de Magi et sa relation avec Al-Thamen ne devaient pas être ignorés pour autant.

« Comment peux-tu être sûr de la crédibilité de Judal, Sin ? lui demanda Jaffar.  
-Hm… Je pense que c'est la sincérité de son visage.  
-… Hein ?  
-Je trouve juste que la peur exprimée sur son visage est trop forte pour que ça soit un mensonge. »

Les huit généraux ne comprenaient pas vraiment mais une décision fut finalement prise. Judal resterait au palais de Sindoria, mais n'aurait en aucun cas le droit de sortir dans la ville. Aux moindres faux pas, il sera envoyé dans les cachots. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire, le Magi resterait sous la protection de Sinbad.

•••

Judal était allongé sur le grand lit de la chambre où Sinbad l'avait transporté. Le Magi avait les poignets enchainés au cas où. Ses yeux rouges sombres semblaient vides, la peur, la tristesse et la honte qui étaient mélangées sur son visage avaient disparu.

« Judal ? »

Cette voix lui semblait si lointaine … A qui appartenait-elle ?

« Judal ? »

Malgré les chaines, le ténébreux essaya de se relever. Lorsque son regard morose croisa celui du roi, il fut soudain un peu plus effrayé. Que lui voulait cet homme qui apparemment le connaissait, qui l'avait porté avec tant de protection pour finalement l'enchainer à un lit ?

« Oui … ? finit par articuler Judal.  
-Une décision a été prise à ton sujet. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais en savoir plus. »

Sinbad s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez le jeune homme.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

D'un coup, la voix de Judal fut plus froide, plus agressive. Notre conquérant de donjon hésita quelques secondes … Pendant un instant, le brun avait retrouvé son caractère malsain.

« Ce dont tu te souviens exactement. Et surtout, comment tu t'es retrouvé dans la ville.  
-Je peux avoir quelque chose en échange ?  
-Comme quoi ?  
-Savoir qui tu es.  
-Très bien, je te le dirais. »

Judal fut comme rassuré et raconta donc en détails le pourquoi du comment il était arrivé à Sindoria. Ce fut pratiquement similaire à ce qu'il avait dit avant : le Magi c'était réveillé il y a une semaine aux alentours de la ville sans plus aucun souvenir, et avait erré jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?  
-Non. »

Sinbad pris le temps de réfléchir deux minutes. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités sur la raison du manque de souvenir du brun. Cela pouvait être dû à un trop grand choc émotionnel, mais Sinbad écarta vite cette hypothèse : Judal était trop sadique pour ça. Alors un choc sur la tête ? Ou bien un sort ? Mais existait-il seulement un sort pouvant faire perdre la mémoire ? Et si il existait, Judal était tout de même un Magi puissant et redoutable ! C'était dur de croire qu'il puisse perdre si facilement. Sinbad se souvint alors d'un détail : le brun avait une blessure à la jambe gauche lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé !

« Ta blessure à la jambe gauche, comment te l'es-tu fait ?  
-Ah ça ? J'ai trébuché sur une pierre.  
-Seulement ?  
-Seulement. »

Le regard du brun vacilla un moment mais retrouva bientôt sa lueur d'enfant effrayé. Sinbad avait bien compris : il mentait et ne comptait pas dire la vérité.

« Alors ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Tu dois m'dire qui tu es.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai. Je suis Sinbad, le Roi de Sindoria, le royaume dans lequel tu te trouves.  
-… T'as dit qu'une décision avait été prise à mon sujet, non ? De quoi ça parle ?  
-Tu resteras dans le palais sans autorisation de sortie dans la ville. »

Judal resta silencieux un moment, puis hocha la tête comme pour signifier qu'il avait compris cette nouvelle règle.

« ….Sinbad … ?  
-Oui ? »

Le Magi baissa les yeux un peu honteux, et fit bouger ses chaines. Le roi compris et le détacha, laissant Judal se masser les poignets en se recroquevillant un peu plus, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en un grand fracas…

« Pisti…  
-Yamuraiha je te l'avais dit ! La coupa la petite blonde.  
-Pisti, Yamuraiha ? '-'  
-Mais regardez ! Il a les cheveux tout emmêlés ! »

Pisti s'assis sur ses genoux derrière Judal en mettant n'importe comment les long cheveux du brun. En effet, il y a avait plein de nœud et ils étaient sales.

« Sors Sinbad ! Yamuraiha et moi on va s'occuper du petit Judal ^w^  
-Euh ….  
-Dehooooors ! » Lui ordonna Yamuraiha en le tirant hors de la pièce.

Le pauvre Judal commençait à prendre peur, que lui voulaient ces deux folles ? Les folles en question étalèrent plusieurs objets sur le lit : une brosse, un peigne, des chouchous, du maquillage, des habits féminins, des rubans, des froufrous, des colliers et des bracelets kawaii.

« On va commencer par t'habiller ^w^ »

Yamuraiha lui mit une pile de vêtement et lui ordonna demanda d'aller se changer. Notre pauvre Magi obéit et reviens en robe blanche très courte qui ne lui allait pas du tout, faisant exploser de rire les deux filles avec qui il était maintenant enfermé.

« En fait le plus marrant, c'est que tu te laisses faire xD  
-Mais bon là Pisti ça ne lui va pas DU TOUT ! XD »

Alors qu'elles repartaient dans un autre éclat de rire, Judal était bien gêné que la robe soit si courte. Il reparti se changer avec encore d'autre vêtement dans les mains. Il revint cette fois-ci avec un haut qui laissait voir son dos et une grande partie de son torse. Sans parler de la minijupe de dentelles qui lui couvrait les cuisses qui était beaucoup trop petite !

« Essayons encore ! » Dit la jeune magicienne avant d'exploser de rire. Décidément, ce « nouveau » Judal lui plaisait bien !

Au bout d'un nombre incalculable d'essayage, Pisti et Yamuraiha finirent par se mettre d'accord sur la tenue qui allait le mieux au Magi. Alors que la petite blonde s'emparait de la brosse, la magicienne força Judal à s'assoir sur le lit.

« Tu as de si beau cheveux Judal-chan !  
-Mais regarde Pisti, avant de le coiffer il faudrait lui laver les cheveux !  
-Pas bête Yamuraiha !  
-Aller petit Judal ^-^ Viens, on va pas te manger XD »

D'un pas peu assuré, le ténébreux les suivit dans la salle de bain. Pisti lui fit passer une serviette sur les épaules et le força à passer sa tête sous l'eau FROIDE de robinet du lavabo.

« Froiiiiiid !  
-Allez, on fait mousser ! »

Yamuraiha passa le shampoing à la plus jeune qui le vida sur la tête du Magi (oui parce que ils sont quand même long ses cheveux XD), puis frotta un PEU fort son crane pour bien tout nettoyer.

« Doucement ! /  
-C'est qu'il souffre le petit ?  
-Ca s'entretient des cheveux comme ça ! »

•••

Après la torture du lavage de chevelure, Judal devait supporter une autre sorte de torture : d'un côté Pisti qui lui faisait toute sorte de coiffures les plus ridicules les unes que les autres, de l'autre Yamuraiha qui le maquillait et qui ne cessait de recommencer car : « C'n'est pas beau sur ton visage à toi ».

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ?  
-De quoi ? Répondirent les deux filles en même temps.  
-Vous m'habillez, vous me lavez les cheveux, vous me coiffez et vous me maquillez.  
-Parce qu'on veut s'amuser ! Lui dit Pisti.  
- Puis en même temps, on ne peut jamais être … Enfin comment dire … A cause de nos camps, on n'peut jamais s'amuser avec toi !  
-Nos camps ?  
-Yamuraiha ! Il a perdu sa mémoire je te rappelle !  
-C'est bien pour ça que c'est plus amusant d'être avec lui ^-^ »

Judal se mit à réfléchir mais peine perdue, il n'avait vraiment aucun souvenir. Il se laissa faire, puis au bout de dix minutes, la magicienne lui demanda de se lever.

« Tourne sur toi-même pour voir ! » lui dit la petite générale.

Le Magi s'exécuta.

« Parfait ! » s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles, toutes heureuses du résultat obtenu.

Yami : Voilà enfin le chapitre 1 de bouclé ! Je me suis pas mal amusée à l'écrire xD  
Judal : Alors toi je te jure que si tu postes ça je t'étripe !  
Yami : Laisse-moi le temps de répondre aux reviews et je suis à toi XD

**LiliChuri **: _Merci de ton encouragement !_  
**Umi**__: _Sumimasen pour les fautes ! Le pire c'est que j'arrive pas à les corriger sur le site TwT Je te promet de faire attention maintenant ! Et oui moi aussi je trouve que l'histoire est allée un peu vite dans le prologue Mais je ne savais pas trop comment tourner ça xD En tout cas merci pour ta review ^w^_  
**xFan-FiiC** _: Ma fiction ? Prometteuse ? / Arigato !_

Yami : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus ce chapitre ^-^ En tout cas Pisti et Yamuraiha se sont éclatées XD  
Judal : Et maintenant c'est moi qui va t'éclater ^-^+++  
Yami : *gloups* *se barre xD*  
Judal : Oi reviens là !  
Lie : Enfin bref -_- Si vous êtes encore là, review !


	3. Est-ce que je te plais ?

« _Est-ce que je te plais ?_ »

Bonne lecture ! ~

Yamuraiha et Pisti étaient très fières de l'image que rendait maintenant un pauvre petit brun torturé par deux folles qui avaient eu une profonde envie de sadisme !

Enfin bref, les deux générales poussèrent Judal jusque dans le bureau de Sinbad. Le pauvre roi restait en mode bug en voyant entrer le petit groupe dans son bureau.

Et le Magi des Ténèbres avait ses longs cheveux bruns de lâchés, caressant le sol, un visage finalement très peu maquillé, ses cernes étaient à peine visible, les joues rosies par la gêne lui donnant un air d'enfant. Le brun était habillé d'un tee-shirt noir moulant à la perfection son torse et d'un pantalon tout aussi noir et tout aussi moulant surtout au niveau des fesses remontées de notre cher Judal x3 ! Ainsi, il était à croquer.

« Yamuraiha, Pisti ?  
-Regarde comme il est beau maintenant ! ^^  
-En plus Pisti l'a super bien coiffé ! Ses cheveux sont magnifiques ! »

Le brun rougit de plus en plus face aux compliments. Mais surtout il était gêné sur le fait que ses habits étaient très moulants. Mais ce qui l'attristait sans savoir pourquoi, c'est que Sinbad ne dise rien.

« S… Si… Sinbad… Essaya-t-il.  
-Oui Judal ? »

En souriant, la magicienne de Magnostad fit comprendre à sa cadette qu'il fallait les laisser parler un peu ensemble. Celle-ci partie donc discrètement, aussi vite talonnée par la jeune femme. Yamuraiha avait appris que Sinbad avait une attirance pour Judal lorsqu'il avait un peu trop bu et avait tout raconté. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment que ça irait jusqu'à de l'amour, mais bon un petit relâchement de temps en temps ! C'est donc sur des idées purement yaoiste et pas du tout catholique que la magicienne quitta la pièce.

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que je te plais comme ça ? »

Le petit brun eu les joues écarlates et baissa les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de poser des questions comme ça ? En tout cas il faisait craquer le roi de Sindoria : il était bien différent d'avant, et surtout tellement inoffensif qu'on avait envie de le prendre dans nos bras et de plus le relâcher !

Le tombeur des Sept Mers lui fit un sourire des plus charmeurs tout en relevant le visage du plus jeune. Ceci eu pour effet de le faire rougir encore plus.

« Pas la peine de baisser tes yeux, Judal … »

L'attrapant par la taille, le violacé fit doucement assoir le Magi sur son bureau. Jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux noires et rebelles, Sinbad ne se fit pas prier pour se coller à Judal. L'un regardant l'autre faisant fuir son regard qui revint ensuite pour faire fuir celui de l'autre, ils ne disaient pas un mot, le silence était de mort.

Cependant leur petit jeu ne dura pas bien longtemps. Sinbad entendant déjà Jaffar revenir pour voir s'il avait fini de travailler – il n'avait même pas avancé pour tout vous dire -, se sépara de Judal, laissant le petit brun dans l'incompréhension.

C'est donc sans surprise que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Jaffar, un peu étonné de voir que de un, Judal était là. De deux, la façon dont il était habillé – quoique, quand il avait vu Yamuraiha et Pisti toutes contentes et un peu mortes de rire, il c'était déjà douté de quelque chose -, et de trois, le petit Magi qui était assis sur le bureau de Sinbad.

Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sinbad attrapa le poignet de l'adolescent derrière lui et l'entraina hors de pièce.

« Sin ! Tu as fini de travailler ?  
-Ça passe après, il faut bien faire découvrir a Judal tous ce qu'il a oublié non ? Et le roi s'enfuyait presque dans les jardins avec le Magi.  
-L'excuse … -'' »

Laissant donc en plan le pauvre Jaffar, Sinbad tira Judal jusqu'aux jardins où régnait un calme reposant. De plus, il faisait très chaud. On était en été, le soleil tapait fort, les papillons virevoltaient, les oiseaux chantaient, les fleurs fleurissaient, bref, les jardins de Sindoria ressemblaient à un endroit paradisiaque. Les fontaines rafraichissant l'air, rien ne troublait ce décor paisible.

« C'est beau ! S'exclama le brun.  
-Pas vrai ? » Sourit Sinbad.

La timidité de Judal semblait avoir disparue, et il observait un peu tout d'un œil vif et curieux, passant d'une chose à une autre en claquement de doigts. Il s'émerveillait devant les fleurs, le conquérant de donjon lui disant leurs espèces. Il passait déjà à observer les nombreux papillons blancs, ils sont de saison lui appris son accompagnateur. Le Magi s'amusa à essayer de les attraper, puis observa déjà autre chose, les insectes parsemant le jardin, les abeilles qui pollinisaient, les coccinelles sur les feuilles…

A côté, Sinbad le regardait en souriant. Lui aussi il profitait du calme, mais cela l'amusait de voir comment Judal s'étonnait pour un rien. Il ressemblait à un enfant égaré qui découvrait le monde. C'en était amusant et surtout craquant à voir.

Continuant de lui faire visiter les jardins, le Roi du palais eu l'idée de l'emmener aux cuisines, après tout il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé.

Invitant l'amnésique, il se dirigea vers les cuisines où s'activaient déjà servantes et cuisiniers. Un peu effrayé par tous ces mouvements, brouhaha et organisation très respectée, Judal ne quittait pas son protecteur d'une semelle. Celui-ci s'amusait un peu de la situation, puis se dirigea vers les fruits de saisons. C'était la chose la plus douce que le petit Magi pouvait manger avant le diner, avait pensé Sinbad. Il demanda alors quelques plateaux avec des tranches de melon, de pastèque, de pomme, quelques fruits rouges comme des fraises, des framboises et des myrtilles.

« Où veux-tu manger ? Demanda-t-il à son cadet.  
-On peut manger dans les jardins ?  
-Tiens, pourquoi pas ? »

Après avoir encore donné deux, trois directives, ils retournaient dans les jardins, près des fontaines. A peine quelque minutes plus tard, deux servantes arrivaient en posant les quelques plateaux sur le sol. Les congédiant, Sinbad invita d'un mouvement de la main Judal à s'assoir à côté de lui.

Le Magi s'exécuta donc et regarda tour à tour les fruits qui s'offraient à lui.

« Prend ce que tu veux ! »

Judal gouta tous ! Il voulait tout découvrir, toutes ses saveurs qu'il avait oubliées. Alors qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment le melon et les myrtilles, il adorait les fraises et les pommes. Sinbad s'en réjouit et constata qu'effectivement que le Magi était affamé.

•••

Yami : Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Excusez-moi, je vous en prie excusez-moi de mon retard TT Gomen, gomen, gomeeeeen ! Mais je suis quelqu'un qui écrit quand elle en a envie, qui finit ses chapitres lentement où très vite, qui poste beaucoup voir plus du tout BREF c'est n'est PAS de tout REGULIER. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… Je promets que le chapitre 3 sortira beaucoup plus vite que celui-ci !  
Lie : Y'a intérêt oui ! En plus se chapitre est court !  
Yami : Oui je sais je suis vraiment désoléeeeeee !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Umi** : _Je suis désolée, du coup je t'ai fait poireautée pour celui-là … *cours se planquer dans une forêt* J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de faute sur ce chapitre non plus ^^ Moi aussi je suis pas très emojis, mais en fait tant qu'on en met pas trop ça n'étouffe pas '-'_

Yami : Voilà ! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, et s'il vous plait, une petite review ? )


End file.
